


Land of the Fairies

by maokuuns



Series: You're My Pair [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blood, F/F, Fairies, Hanayo gets mentioned idk, Injury, Major Character Injury, Someone gets hurt, anyway, did someone say NicoRin Fairy AU, idk if the rating should be higher or not, that's the closest tag to a fairy au, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maokuuns/pseuds/maokuuns
Summary: Humans were dangerous. They threatened their land day after day, but Nico couldn't change her mind. Rin would go out and explore the land they were given, no matter the consequences.





	Land of the Fairies

**Author's Note:**

> yes hello I am 100% ready to write angst, but I'm terrible at reading it. ANYWAY LET'S GO

The land they were given was lush and green and always provided them with what they needed to live. There were always fruits and flowers wherever they looked, and a short fly away was a stream where they collected water. Life was perfect, but no life is without danger.

 

"Rin, I'm serious! We're gonna get in trouble if you go out there!"

 

"Then come with me and we'll make it back without getting caught!"

 

Rin's voice was taunting as she dashed through flowers, pushing the stems out of the way. Nico let out a soft grumble and rushed after her, shoving the flower stems a lot rougher then the ginger. "We'll get caught either way, so come back!"

 

"Then we may as well make it worth it, nya!" Rin had grown quite attached to the felines that would wander by time to time despite how often she was chased by them.

 

"'We'?! As if I'd get caught up in this mess with you! I'm taking you back to the tree and I won't be involved in this!" Nico scowled deeply at Rin's laughter. She hated how fast Rin was; she was by far one of the more athletic fairies she knew. "Stop running!”

 

"Fine!" Nico almost relaxed only to scream in frustration when Rin's wings spread and she took off into the air through the petals of the flowers around her. Rin landed on a flower happily, laughing at Nico's angry expression when she joined her. "Say, what flowers are these?"

 

"If you paid attention when you're taught these things..."

 

"You don't listen in class, either!"

 

Nico twitched, but eyed over the yellow coloured flowers. She landed on one softly and huffed. She may not be the smartest fairy out there, but she at least knew about what flower was what. "These are dandelions, Rin. They're also those puffy ones-"

 

"These ones?" Rin fluttered over to the sphere shaped flower, eyeing over the seeds with wide eyes. "You can blow these away, can't you?" Nico nodded shortly, moving to a flower closer to the ginger. "Great! Do you think I can do it?"

 

"If you have the breath to do it." Rin sucked in a deep breath, her chest heaving as she blew out as heavily as she could. She beamed when the seeds started to part from the base. Nico reached up and caught one gently, smiling a tad as Rin cheered loudly.

 

"Did 'ya see that, Nico-chan?! I did it, nya!" Nico twirled the seed between her fingers, humming as Rin blew more off the base. She did have to admit, it was very pretty out here.

 

The two froze when heavy thumps echoed through the open field. Nico's gaze snapped up, spotting humans only a few metres away. She quickly stuffed the seed between her coat and shirt before diving at Rin and forcing her hood over her head. "Stay hidden!" She hissed lowly. Rin was younger than her, so it was her job to protect her, regardless of what was threatening them.

 

"But they don't even look bad!" Rin reasoned. "Why do we have to be so wary of them?!" Nico pressed her fingers to the younger girl's mouth in an attempt to hush her as the humans got closer. Rin struggled to tear her hands away, "I don't fink t-they're bad-!" Nico ushered her under the safety of one of the poppies, the scarlet petals casting a shadow over the two.

 

"They just are! They're dangerous, even if they don't know we're here! They're like, a thousand times bigger than you, Rin! Think _rationally_ for once-!" Nico sealed her lips shut when a foot stopped in front of them. The human’s voices were loud and rung in their ears, followed by the echoing of their heartbeats. The foot twisted, the grass and flowers crunching beneath them. The two fairies remained perfectly still, waiting for a moment they could slip by without fear of getting found.

 

"This way!" The person started moving again, Nico letting out the breath she'd been holding. She removed her hands from Rin's mouth, her shoulders slumping.

 

The ginger pulled away roughly and turned, huffing with her hands on her hips. "What's up with you? Why do you hate humans so much?!" Nico scowled at her, ruby hues narrowing.

 

"That's _not_ for you to be concerned about! Let's head back!"

 

"I don't wanna!"

 

"Take a look around!" She did. Rin took in the crushed flowers and grass which led into a path made by the human. "They're only ever ruining our land! At the tree we don't have to worry about them, so let's go!"

 

"No! I won't! Nico-chan, it's not so bad out here!"

 

Nico stomped her foot and glared. "This place is why I lost someone so important to me, and I'm _not_ losing someone else! We're going home!"

 

Rin blinked in surprise at this, the two falling silent. Everyone knew Nico's family was missing their father, and suddenly it started to dawn on her why. Nico's father was killed by a human. "Nico-chan... Your father-"

 

"Just come here!"

 

Nico had to force her shrill cry back down her throat when another human's foot swung past and Rin was torn from her gaze in a matter of seconds. Her frantic gaze shifted through the crushed path of grass and flowers, her heart jumping up into her throat. The first human had spoken to a second one. Why didn't she realise that by what they said?

 

"Rin?" Her wings parted so she could fly through the greenery, her sight blurring. All the green started to blend together. " _Rin?!_ Say something to me!" She suddenly hated the green outfits they needed to wear to blend in. She pushed and shoved stems out of her way, her breathing speeding up greatly. "Rin, just say one thing! _Anything!_ " She forced herself to stop when she spotted messy orange hair spread out across the ground.

 

Nico flew over to her hurriedly, chest tightening. "Rin!" She pulled the younger girl to her chest, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. "H-Hey! Are you awake?! Can you hear me?!" She pressed her ear to her chest, a relieved breath slipping from her parted lips. She was breathing.

 

Next she had to face another problem. She had to carry Rin all the way back to the tree alone. "Oh god... Just hang on, Rin..." Nico pulled her under some flowers before grabbing some grass. She wasn't strong enough to carry her all the way there, and flying was the fastest way. "I... I'll just have to tie her to a flower and..." God, she was taught this crap. Why was she forgetting _now?_

 

A few minutes passed, but Nico soon had Rin safely tied to a flower. She tugged on the grass reigns she had made, confirming they wouldn't tear as she flew. "Time to get you home... Nozomi will know what to do. She'll help you!"

 

* * *

 

"Nozomi, quit playing around with it and help me." Eli couldn't be mad as she watched Nozomi twirl around a four-leaf clover. It had instantaneously upset Honoka, seeing as the two were competing to see who could find one first. The little contest had spanned across a week, and Nozomi had claimed victory only a few hours into the day.

 

"It's just _fruit_ , Elicchi. You're strong enough to carry it!" Nozomi reasoned before waving the clover at the blonde. "Besides, I can't let it out of my sight! No doubt Honoka-chan will get Nicocchi and Rin-chan to help her steal it from me!"

 

"It's not just one piece of fruit, though. It's multiple. Like, I don't know, today's entire stock?" Nozomi giggled at Eli's taunting reply. The younger of the two then sighed, shoulders slumping as she waved the raspberry in her hand at her life-time friend. "Go lock it away and come help me."

 

"Sure thing-"

 

"Nozomi!" The purple-haired fairy jumped when the front door to the hollow tree was burst open. Nico panted heavily as she pulled Rin inside. Eli dropped the fruit she was holding, eyes widening.

 

"Nico, what happened?! Is she okay?!"

 

Nozomi swapped the grass reigns in Nico's hand for her four-leaf clover, rushing over to help Eli break the grass that kept Rin tied securely to the flower. "I-I tried to stop her! She went and flew out farther than usual; I tried to bring her home but she refused!" Nico followed Eli and Nozomi quickly as the latter hefted the ginger into her arms. "A human was running by- They kicked her!"

 

The loud commotion soon had caught the attention of many other fairies, watching the three beeline straight to the infirmary. Eli flagged down Mrs. Minami when they ran past her office. "Why did she go out that far? She knows not to," Nozomi mumbled, Nico throwing the infirmary door open.

 

"I don't know! She just said she was exploring or whatever! I tried to reason with her and bring her back, but she refused!" Rin was placed on a bed, blood caked across her scratched up face and arm. She looked like she was in so much pain, and Nico's chest tightened.

 

"Ayase-san, Yazawa-san, please leave so we can tend to her," Mrs. Minami requested. "If you can keep yourself occupied bringing in the fruit from today, it would be appreciated-"

 

"Is she gonna be okay?" Nico quickly asked, fiddling with the clover in her hands. She was looked at softly; the only other fairies that knew of her father were the adults. "She'll wake up, right...?"

 

"You can trust us, Yazawa-san. She's in good hands."

 

"R-Right..." Nico spared Rin a glance before following Eli out of the room. The door was closed gently behind her, her back meeting the wood. Eli frowned deeply, watching as her friend dropped the clover to cover her face with her hands. "I should've forced her home... I should've tried harder. She wouldn't be so hurt..."

 

"Nico..." Eli's voice was cautious, almost hesitant. "It was caused by a human. There's nothing you could've done. It was an accident." The blonde tilted her head, her icy blue eyes now boring into teary ruby ones. "Don't blame yourself. Rin wouldn't want that."

 

"What the _hell_ am I gonna tell Hanayo?" Nico cut in. "God, I'm gonna have to tell her her best friend is so badly injured! I'm older than her; I was meant to be looking after her!" Eli let out a wary breath. No matter what she did or said, she knew Nico was stubborn, and her views were hard to change. She'd blame herself, now and until Rin woke up, and even long afterwards. So with that in mind, she gently pulled the older girl close to her chest. She stopped only because Nico forced herself back.

 

"What is it?"

 

Nico reached into the coat and pulled out the dandelion seed that had been itching her skin. She stared at it until tears started falling without warning. Eli jumped, panic coursing through her. She rarely saw Nico cry. Without even being given the time to ask what it was, Nico barreled into her and clung to her, her body trembling. She rested her chin atop raven locks and rubbed soothing circles against her back. She wished she could tell her it'd all be alright, that Rin would wake up and they'd continue on like usual. But she couldn't promise or guarantee that, so she kept her mouth shut and held the sobbing girl closer.

**Author's Note:**

> idk whether I should try and add more chapters tbh but for now this is just a single one-shot aaaa


End file.
